


You're gonna try and find him, aren't you?

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, p.s i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian enlists Mandy for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're gonna try and find him, aren't you?

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the P.s I love you series. 
> 
> I decided to do this in a series instead of chapters. I just prefer it that way. 
> 
> These pieces will probably be small, just a heads up.

Ian woke up with a pounding headache. What the hell?

He started to move around on his bed and then it all hit him like a pile of bricks.

Mickey sent him a letter.

He noticed his hand was clutching to it as he slept.

He opened it back up and re-read it.

The tears started again but this time he refused to let them fall.

He closed the letter again and folded it up and put it in his back pocket.

He walked downstairs, got a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

He thought for a while but decided exactly what he was gonna do.

He was gonna find Mickey.

Find Mickey, possibly beat the shit out of him for leaving, then fuck his brains out because fuck did he miss him the past year.

He took out his phone and sent out a text.

“Meet me at the Alibi in 10”

He put his cup in the sink and walked out the door on his way to the Alibi.

 

About 10 minutes later he walked through the door and saw pale skin, black hair and blue eyes staring back at him. He walked over.

“Hey Mands.”

“Hey Ian, what's going on? It sounded important.”

Ian normally texted her a day or two before wanting to meet up since he wasn't allowed at her house anymore since Mickey left Terry blamed it on Ian. He tried to show up at the Milkovich house a few months after Mickey left and Terry came and tackled him yelling “faggot” “piece of shit” and such at Ian. So Ian didn't go there anymore, they always met up instead or Mandy came over to his house but he wanted this just between them.

“Yeah well... um..”

“What Ian, what is it?”

“Mickey sent me a letter.” He answered looking down.

All the color went out of Mandys face. They hadn’t even been sure if Mickey was still alive or not. They hadn’t heard a word from him. Until now.

“WHAT?!” She yelled.

“Jesus Mandy keep it down. We don't need any attention drawn to us right now.”

“Calm down? CALM DOWN? I thought that fucker might be dead.”

Ian had told Mandy about 6 months ago that him and Mickey had been fucking around. He didn't tell her details obviously but she knew enough.

“I know. I need your help with something Mands.”

“You’re gonna try and find him, aren't you?”

“I need to.”

“Well lets see this letter then.”

“No!” Ian suddenly felt defensive. He wanted to keep this to himself. For now atleast.

“No? Ian how the fuck am i supposed to help you if you won't let me see the letter?”

“I.. just ... I just wanna keep it to myself for now. Please Mandy?” Ian looked so helpless.

“Fine. So how do you think we’re gonna find him?”

“Well... I have a few ideas.”


End file.
